


[GGAD]烂人

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 已完结。AD单性转，站街，会有路人X AD，GG X 路人。两个失去爱不相信爱也不会再爱的烂人的故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

这里是伦敦有名的红灯区，走在路上的不是去嫖的，就是去卖的。本来以格林德沃的身份，如果他想嫖，自然有更好的去处。但是吃惯了山珍海味，格林德沃偶尔也会想尝尝汉堡薯条的味道。  
只是没想到格林德沃在这里遇上了他的多年未见的前女友。  
邓布利多像是被什么人追赶似的，穿着超短裙的她不顾是否会走光，在路上胡乱地跑着，然后一头撞倒在格林德沃怀里，他看到熟悉的红发，自然毫不客气抓着小巧的手腕把人拉进附近昏暗的小巷里。  
格林德沃把人压在墙上，“没想到会在这里见到你。”他抓着对方垂在肩头的红色卷发，绕在指尖打转。  
“你是来叙旧的还是来买春的？”邓布利多环住他的脖子，把他压在自己丰满的胸部上，“陪聊可是另外的价格，格林德沃先生。”  
格林德沃撩起那撮红发，别在邓布利多的耳后，咬着她的耳垂说：“当然是来干你。”  
邓布利多轻声笑着，她松开格林德沃的脖子，熟门熟路地摸到男人的腰带，解开皮带和拉链，蹲下身，拉下男人的内裤，双手捧着男人的鸡巴就往自己的小嘴里送。她像含着糖果一样，把硕大的龟头含在唇间，用柔软的小舌微微滑过马眼，又立刻卷着唾液去舔别处。  
被挑逗而又得不到满足的格林德沃抓着邓布利多的长发，把她压在墙上，挺腰把已经微微硬起的鸡巴全部塞进她的嘴里。  
邓布利多眼神上挑，向格林德沃抛了个媚眼。  
格林德沃没想到多年没见，曾经纯情的前女友会主动蹲下来给他口交，小嘴比那些自命不凡的交际花还会吸。  
时间把他们两个变成了什么人？一个游戏人间的纨绔，一个在大街上出卖的婊子。  
真可笑，谁都比不上另一个，谁都比另一个更烂。  
而现在格林德沃懒得想这么多，他只是想着要操这张嘴，他已经完全勃起的鸡巴，捣弄着湿热的口腔，直直抵在对方的小舌上。他看到邓布利多明明已经被顶得喘不过气，但脸上依然像是在品尝什么美味珍馐的陶醉表情。  
呵，婊子就是婊子，为了赚钱还有什么事做不出来。  
格林德沃心下不悦，他松开邓布利多的的头发，抬腿架在她的肩上，他小腿施力让她的身体往他嘴上靠一边挺腰用鸡巴反复操着邓布利多的嘴，沉甸甸的囊袋不停撞击她涂着口红的嘴唇。直到他感到快要射了，才完全拔出鸡巴，他的小腿依然压着邓布利多的身体，不让她动，用鸡巴描摹着邓布利多精致的妆容，再把精液全部射在她那张小脸上。  
邓布利多滑坐在地上，她抹了把脸，笑了笑说：“妆都花了，这下可不好再接下一位客人了，你得赔我今晚的损失，格林德沃先生。”  
“这还不容易，”格林德沃把人捞起来，“我多操你几次，不就赚回来了吗？”他边说边抬腿挤在邓布利多的两腿之间，用膝盖来回蹭她的下体，网状的丝袜已经被淫水浸湿，“只是吃男人的鸡巴下面也这么兴奋吗？嗯？”格林德沃抓着她的手，摸上自己的鸡巴，“快摸摸它，让我好好操操你下面的小嘴。”  
邓布利多舔了舔挂在嘴角的精液，朝格林德沃露出勾人的微笑：“丝袜上有个洞，可以直接操到骚逼，只是洞有点紧，还需要松松。”邓布利多的双手灵巧地抚摸着格林德沃的鸡巴，修剪得圆润的指甲抠弄马眼，将溢出的前液体均匀地抹在茎身上，她托着两个囊袋，像是要挤出什么但很快又松开了，“存货还不少嘛。”她取出几个避孕套，挑选了一番后，选了个最大的，撕开包装替格林德沃戴上。  
“是丝袜上的洞紧还是小骚逼紧？”格林德沃享受着她的服务，问道。  
邓布利多笑出声来，她伏在格林德沃宽厚的胸膛上，舔着他的喉结说：“当然是两个都紧。”  
格林德沃双手撩起邓布利多的超短裙，将裙子提到她的腰上，然后摸到了她裙底丝袜上的小洞。  
“没穿内裤吗？”  
“反正最后也是会被撕破的，何必浪费呢。”  
“也不怕被人看到？”  
“这大街上有比我这儿更好看的，谁会看这儿？”  
“可我喜欢看这儿。”格林德沃隔着丝袜色情地抚摸着湿乎乎的那处，沿着裂缝将小洞撕得更大，让两片肥厚的阴唇暴露在空气中。他分开两片阴唇，指尖蹭了些阴唇上的淫液，才摸到挺立的阴蒂，对着小小的阴蒂又揉又按。邓布利多在他怀里爽得不停发抖，“好舒服，格林德沃先生……先生……快……快插进来。”邓布利多边说边握着他的鸡巴就往自己的小穴里插，龟头刚碰到阴唇，她就尖叫着潮吹了。  
热流喷在饱胀的龟头上，格林德沃勾着嘴角，他按住邓布利多腰，让龟头停留在阴唇的缝隙当中对着阴蒂微微戳刺着，就是不插进去。  
“还没操进去就已经爽到不行了？你平时也这样吗？”  
“他们那根东西可没你的大，先生。”邓布利多诚实地回答道，她抬起一条腿勾着格林德沃的腰，双手主动分开自己的穴，让两片阴唇含住整个龟头。  
没有那个男人不爱听女人夸自己的鸡巴大，特别是说这句话的对象还是自己曾经初恋的时候，格林德沃当然也不例外，他忽然一阵兴奋甚至感觉阴茎也胀大了几分。他挺腰用龟头往小穴里插入，他原本以为像邓布利多这样出来卖的人下面早就松了，没想到依然那么紧，龟头刚挤进去就插不进去了。一阵莫名的紧张感忽然涌上心头，格林德沃想起他们第一次做爱的时候，差不多也是这样，他紧张得不知所措，她靠在他的肩头，看不清表情。  
格林德沃嘲笑这莫名其妙的心绪，他挺腰碾开紧致的小穴，柔软的内壁立刻蜂拥而至挤压着他的龟头。  
“怎么不进去了？”邓布利多发现了他的迟滞，不满地挺胸蹭着他外套，扭着腰想吃进更多的鸡巴。  
“这么想要吗？”格林德沃知道邓布利多不但下面想要，他还知道邓布利多想要他摸她的胸，可如今的他是客人，是买主，不是邓布利多贴心的小男朋友，自然不会顾及邓布利多的需求，他只要自己爽了就行。  
“当然。”邓布利多松开手，抓住他的阴茎就往自己身体里捅，湿润的内壁慢慢地被火热的硬物操开，令邓布利多舒爽得不住呻吟，“嗯……好涨。”  
格林德沃嫌丝袜硌手，干脆撕碎了裹在邓布利多腿上的丝袜，他从光滑的大腿根一直摸到她的光滑多肉的屁股上，掐着白嫩的臀肉，把邓布利多使劲往已经的鸡巴上撞，鸡巴立时就直捅到阴道的最深处，顶在邓布利多的柔软的宫口上。  
猝不及防的邓布利多不由得尖叫出声，她大口喘息着，嘴里不停地浪叫着，一边将小穴掰得更开，让阴茎出入更方便，一边扭着腰收缩着内壁，变着角度让鸡巴操她的花心。  
格林德沃除了手上固定着邓布利多屁股的动作之外，一动不动地站在原地，享受着邓布利多热情周到的服务。  
没想到邓布利多的骚逼里水这么多，格林德沃感觉自己的鸡巴就像泡在温泉里，温暖的泉水抚慰着他，拥抱着他。  
邓布利多靠在格林德沃耳边喘着气难耐地说：“快……快操我，先生，求你了。”  
暧昧的热气吹入格林德沃的耳中，他心中一紧，呼吸也变得沉重，他十指紧紧箍住邓布利白嫩的屁股，挺动腰身，用粗硬的凶器反复贯穿邓布利多的身体。  
邓布利多爽得浪叫不停，一股又一股淫水涌出，在格林德沃地整根没入地操弄下，不停被带出阴道。阴唇上沾满了滑腻的淫水，邓布利多的手指从上面滑落，她虚软的双手垂在身边，但在剧烈的抽插运动中，她抬起手，一手搭在格林德沃肩上，一手从他的腋下穿过，双手在他的背后交握，好让自己贴得更紧，更不易滑落。  
格林德沃被火热的肉道绞得紧紧的，饶是他从横情场多年，能守住精关才没一泄如注。他拍了拍邓布利多的屁股，“放松，咬这么紧，是想让我早泄吗？”他笑着说道，接着他感到顶到了一处软肉，瞬间邓布利多发出高亢的尖叫声，与此同时肉道一阵痉挛，一股热流喷到了格林德沃的龟头上。  
“舒服吗？”格林德沃问道。  
“太舒服了。”邓布利多放浪着说道，“快点，再用力，操进我的子宫。”她被顶得不住颤抖，起伏的胸口蹭在格林德沃的外套上，双手牢牢抱住他，依偎在他怀里。  
“我还能让你更舒服。”格林德沃抓着她的屁股，压在自己的阴茎上，挺腰仿佛要刺穿那层软肉般持续不断地攻击，最后他突破那层软肉，龟头挤入了更温暖的子宫里。  
邓布利多已经叫不出声了，她的嗓子似乎是喊哑了，只能听到仿佛啜泣般的喘息声。  
格林德沃长叹一声，微微摆动阴茎，让龟头在子宫里换着角度操着子宫壁。又是一股热流从肉道中喷到他的龟头上，这回格林德沃再也控制不住，他压着邓布利多，就像是用鸡巴把她顶在墙壁上似的，将浓稠的精液射在套子里。  
格林德沃射完就拔出阴茎，虽然他很喜欢邓布利多屁股的触感，但还是松手了，他摘了套子打了个结往地上一扔，再用邓布利多的短裙擦了擦阴茎上残留的精液，慢条斯理地整理着自己的裤子。  
邓布利多松开双手，慢慢沿着墙壁慢慢滑坐在地上，她弓着两条合不拢的长腿腿，把裙子往下拉，遮住被成一个小洞的骚逼。  
格林德沃也坐在她身边，点了支烟，叼在嘴边。  
街边坏掉的路灯咿咿呀呀地发出嘶哑的悲鸣后，倏然亮了。昏黄的灯光落在邓布利多的脸上，格林德沃侧脸望去，出了先去已经凝结的精液，他看到那张小脸上还有几滴晶莹的泪珠，眼睛也有偶写红肿，他抬手用拇指指节替她拭去眼角的泪水。  
“怎么哭了？”格林德沃问。  
“当然是因为太爽了，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多抹了把眼泪，换上了一副餍足后的表情，她嘴角上扬，讨好般地说道，“能遇上像你这样的客人，可真不容易，先生。”她最后一个词咬得很重，“你明天还来吗？”  
“那可不一定，要看明天的工作安排。”格林德沃打开钱包，取出几张纸币，拉下邓布利多领口，将纸币塞进她的乳沟里，还顺便抓了一把乳肉，“那你呢？明天还会在这里吗？”  
“我也不一定，干我们这行，还是得看客人的需求。”邓布利多摸出纸币，数了数，露出灿烂的笑容说，“谢谢惠顾。”


	2. Chapter 2

格林德沃第二次找到邓布利多的时候，她身上已经有了其他的客人。  
那男人似乎是刚从公司出来，公文包还扔在一旁，西装胡乱地挂在身上，领带歪在一旁。他搂着邓布利多的细腰，啃着她的嘴唇，邓布利多衬衫上的扣子已经全部被扯落，他的双手肆无忌惮地摸着两颗圆滚滚的奶子，像是一条肮脏的毛毛虫趴在娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花上。  
格林德沃没作声，他向后退了两步，靠在另一边的墙上，他看到邓布利多握着那男人丑陋的鸡巴，用纤细的手指替那男人手淫。  
那男人不时挺腰把阴茎往她手里送，喘着粗气不满地催促道：“你动作快点。”  
邓布利多取出一个不大的避孕套，替那男人套上。她刚松手，那男人就迫不及待的分开她的腿，把鸡巴插进她柔软多汁的骚逼里。  
格林德沃其实没兴趣看他人的活春宫，不过他还是没离开，反而点了支烟叼在唇边。他看到邓布利多仰着脖子靠在墙壁上，眼神迷离，破碎的喘息声中不时夹杂着几句“你好棒”之类的话语。  
格林德沃听说有些女人会假装高潮，看她现在的模样，怎么看都像是装出来的。  
就那男人小气的尺寸怎么能满足邓布利多这样的骚货？  
那昨天呢？格林德沃开始反思昨天在他身下尖叫着高潮的邓布利多是不是也是装出来的。  
为了生意，为了赚钱。  
“操，臭婊子，你这里头怎么这么紧。”那男人咒骂着射了，他抽出已经疲软的阴茎，摘下避孕套扔在一旁，把自己阳痿的责任全怪在邓布利多的骚逼上，“老子今天可是花了大价钱，快把奶子捧好。”  
邓布利多把衬衣向左右分得更开，捧着自己的奶子挤出一条勾，送到男人面前。  
格林德沃皱了皱眉，抖了抖烟灰，抬眼却对上了邓布利多的视线。  
他原以为会看到邓布利多惶恐不安地逃避，没想到对面递过来的却是明晃晃的嘲讽和不屑。  
格林德沃不爽地走上去，用还没熄灭的烟头烫了那男人的脖子。  
男人立刻抬头尖叫，刚想嚷嚷，却被格林德沃的气场震慑到。  
“滚！”格林德沃呵斥道。  
那男人缩了缩脖子，提着裤子和捡起地上的公文包立刻就溜走了。  
“像你这样的人，是会影响我生意的。”邓布利多靠在墙上，月光洒在她光溜溜的肩膀上，她提起衣服，整了整衣领。  
“是吗？我还以为有人为你争风吃醋才会让你生意更好。”格林德沃扔了烟头，踩在脚底下，来回碾压着。  
“不知道你有没有听说过，在我们这个圈子里，和身家上亿的有钱人睡过之后，下次只能和千万富翁睡，再下次只能和百万富翁睡。”邓布利多对着月亮笑了笑，“要是我放出消息，我和金融界知名人物格林德沃先生睡过，我的生意是不是会更好呢？”  
“你想睡更多的有钱人？”格林德沃挑开她的衣领，双手摩挲着她颀长的脖子，拇指按在她的动脉上打转。  
“那倒没有，我更喜欢在阴暗的街巷里和不知名的男人做爱。”邓布利多双臂悠闲地搭在格林德沃肩上，她挑眉，抬腿用膝盖暧昧地顶着格林德沃身下鼓起的大包，“生气了，嗯？”  
“怎么会。”格林德沃的双手沿着光滑的身躯滑到她起伏的胸口，两手抓着丰满的奶子，白皙的乳肉从指缝里溢出，轻佻地问道，“奶子比以前大了，每天都在阴暗的街巷里被不知名的男人搓大的吗？”  
“这可不好说。”邓布利多回望着他，挺胸把奶头往他掌心里挤压，试图获得更多快感，“想不想试试乳交？”  
格林德沃没回答，但他松了手，邓布利多便从善如流地蹲下身，迅速解开男人的腰带和拉链，弹出来的狰狞物件差点打到她的脸。她像刚才那般捧着两团软肉挤出一条勾，将格林德沃的阴茎夹在乳沟当中。饱胀的龟头卡在胸口正中央，流出的前液将邓布利多的胸口涂得闪闪 亮。邓布利多没有嫌恶，反而引导着格林德沃的阴茎让前液涂满自己乳房。她垂着眼，看起来极为恭顺的样子，握着两团软肉按摩着滚烫的性器时候，却会抬起头看着格林德沃，像是在问他舒服不舒服。。   
轻柔的月光洒在邓布利多的脸上，格林德沃这才看清他老情人如今的模样。  
其实仔细看看变化很大，早年天真烂漫的少女稚气已经从她身上慢慢消散了，同他当年认识的她，全然不像是同一个人了。特别是那双眼睛，那双曾经无比清澈透亮的蓝眼睛，也像这座工业化城市的星空一般，蒙上了雾霾的阴影。  
当然格林德沃也好不到哪里去，他不是当年那个单纯的会红女孩子开心的小男生了，他看不得那双眼睛，像是在嘲讽他，嘲讽他是个幼稚鬼，是个遇上挫折只会逃跑的胆小鬼。  
他生理上的快感迅速被心理上的阴影驱散，抽出阴茎，拉起邓布利多，让她正对着墙背对着自己。  
邓布利多没有问他这番突如其来的变故，想来是已经习惯了变化无常的客人。她双臂撑在墙上，翘起屁股，任由格林德沃用力拍着她打屁股。  
只是这乖顺的样子没惹来格林德沃的温柔，反而激起了他施虐的欲望，他掌中施力，把白嫩的屁股拍得通红，还挺腰甩着大屌拍她的屁股。直到打腻了，他才停下，分开邓布利多的大腿，把大屌挤进她的腿缝。他伏在邓布利多的后背上，双手抓着她荡在半空中的巨乳，身下的阴茎破开两片肥厚的阴唇，饱胀的龟头直直地嵌在花穴入口。  
“被打屁股也能发骚？这水都把我的大鸡巴泡皱了。”格林德沃用龟头靠在她的耳边吹着气说，“让我给你止止水。”  
“嗯……”邓布利多轻声呻吟着，“你还没戴套……”  
“这么怕怀孕吗？不如让我把你操到怀孕？”  
“这可不行，先生。”邓布利多笑出声，“误工费可不便宜，我想至少要赔我十个月的吧？”  
“十个月？我想五个月就够了吧。”格林德沃右手揉着她柔软的小腹说，“你真的能忍不住挺着肚子在阴暗的街巷里和不知名的男人做爱吗？”  
说罢，格林德沃就用大屌捅开邓布利多湿漉漉的花穴，虽然她刚跟前一个男人做完，但那个男人牙签般的阴茎显然没有把阴道操松，格林德沃刚挤入龟头就感到肉道中的挤压感，他没有等待身下人的适应，毫不客气地挺动腰身，把阴茎直接插入最深处。  
邓布利多呵呵地笑着，空洞的笑声回荡在无人的小巷里，但抬眼就能看到外头的灯红酒绿。  
格林德沃讨厌这虚伪的笑声，他也讨厌邓布利多虚伪的逢迎，他发疯似地顶撞着邓布利多的身体，让她笑不出声，只有破碎的呻吟从她的嘴角溢出。  
邓布利多被蛮横地操弄着，双腿打颤几乎要站不稳。  
“快点，射给我，把我灌满。”邓布利多淫荡地说着。  
格林德沃搂住她的腰，往自己的阴茎上压下去，借着这股力操开了宫口。粗大的龟头操作薄薄的宫壁，格林德沃喘着粗气说道：“好啊，我这就全部射给你，操到你怀孕为止。”  
“好啊。”邓布利多像是被这句刺激到了似的，屁股摇得更欢，肉道也咬得死死的。  
格林德沃咬着她宛如大理石雕像般圆润的肩膀，当下就想射在里面。但他忽然想到什么，想到他现在的身份，还有邓布利多的身份，成年人就是这般畏首畏尾，被所谓的名利捆绑得无法呼吸。  
他冷哼一声，拔出阴茎，松开双手，将浓稠的精液射在邓布利多大腿上。  
邓布利多失去了他的扶持，慢慢的滑倒在地上。而格林德沃则居高临下地看着她，他在她身边扔下去，冷漠地说：“刚才怀孕的事，我不过是随口说说。”  
“明白，当然明白。”格林德沃看不清她的表情，只看到她低着头低着头点着钞票，“男人嘛，在床上说的话怎么能信呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃第三次看到邓布利多的时候，她刚勾搭上一个年轻的学生。  
年轻人大约是刚上大学，好不容易脱下寄宿制高中的，就出来胡闹。不过他一直低着头十分害羞，看起来倒不像是出来玩的，倒像是出来被人玩的。  
邓布利多看到格林德沃来了，也没把年轻人赶走，反而勾着对方贴在那人耳边说起了悄悄话。  
格林德沃又像上回那样，靠在一旁抽着烟。  
不一会儿有个画着浓妆的站街女走到他身边，她勾着格林德沃肩膀问他要不要。格林德沃单手挑着她的下巴，借着昏暗的路灯看清她的姿色后，觉得有些倒胃口。  
“口吧。”他吐了个烟圈，百无聊赖地说。  
女人迅速蹲下身，拉下他的拉链掏出他还未苏醒的阴茎，开始套弄起来。  
格林德沃懒得看那女人，他望向另一边的邓布利多，她正在教那年轻人如何接吻。  
“对，把舌头伸进来，记得用鼻子呼吸。”邓布利多引导着年轻人同她舌吻，格林德沃忽然想到，他们重逢之后，还没接过吻。那张肉嘟嘟现在被那年轻人含在嘴里，不晓得如今尝起来是什么味道。  
不过他操过那张嘴，想到这里格林德沃低下头，看着那女人含着自己半软的阴茎，已经开始吸允起来。  
但没有感觉，就是被邓布利多含在嘴里时候的那种悸动的感觉。  
“接吻的时候要闭眼睛吗？”格林德沃听到那年轻人傻乎乎地问话，心想果然是个愣头青。  
邓布利多像是想起什么似的，突然笑出声，“当然。”她说着阖上了年轻人的眼睛，啄着年轻人的嘴唇，“闭着眼睛从她的嘴唇，到脖子，在到胸口，然后摸我的奶子。”  
“是这样吗？”年轻人的手从衣服下摆里伸进去邓布利多的胸口，毫无章法地摸着她的乳房，“你确定这样会舒服吗？”  
“没有女人会讨厌心爱的男人摸她的胸，要是她不介意的话，你还可以含住她的奶头。”  
“要怎么样才能知道她介意不介意呢？”  
“这我可帮不了你，你得自己领悟。”邓布利多仰着头，将丰满的乳房送上去，“快舔舔这里。”  
年轻人将邓布利多的衣服拉上去，低头开始舔她的奶头。“是这样吗？”他问道。  
“对就是这样，啊……”  
格林德沃听到邓布利多发出的甜腻呻吟，这比他身下女人矫揉造作的啧啧声好听多了。他赶到阴茎又硬了一圈，他往那女人嘴里捅了捅，扔了烟头，重新点了支烟，叼在嘴边，抬头盯着邓布利多。  
“你还可以试着咬那个，对，就是那个小粒，用舌头把它推进去，对就是这样，你学得很快。”邓布利多在格林德沃注视下挑逗着年轻人，而那年轻人则疑惑地问道：“真的可以吗，她不会生气吗？她会不会觉得我经验丰富不是个老实人？”  
“你又担心第一次没经验让她不舒服，又担心在她面前表现得太过老道让她对你怀疑。”邓布利多双手环着他的后背，他让贴得更近，“你这个人还真是矛盾。”  
年轻人挣开她的怀抱，说：“不学了，钱给你，我不学了。”  
“这可不行，干我们这行必须讲究诚信，说好要教你怎么让你女朋友舒服，我肯定要负责到底。”邓布利多抓着他的手，按在自己腰侧，“如果你觉得太色情的话，可以对着她的耳朵吹起气，试着抚摸她的敏感带。”她靠在他的肩头，牵着他的手摸着她的腰，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹着气，“就像这样，一直摸到她下面流水。”  
邓布利多眼睛一直注视着格林德沃，她嘴角勾着魅惑的笑容，牵着奶年轻人的手往自己的私处摸去。  
格林德沃觉得呼吸有些沉重，他扣住身下女人的头，那女人更加卖力地舔弄他的阴茎，但还是不够，他的内心叫嚣着。  
年轻人涨红着脸，惶恐不安地说：“这……这……”  
“如果你觉得水不够，可以买些润滑剂，挤一些在手指上，拨开她的下面，替她……”邓布利多辅导着他，拨开自己的阴唇，年轻人当即像是被开水烫到一般缩回了手：“不……求你别说了。”  
“为什么？是你害羞了，还是觉得我羞辱了你那无比纯洁的女朋友？”邓布利多双手抱着胸口，冷笑着说，“你滚吧。”  
邓布利多赶走了那个年轻任，理了理裙摆，走到格林德沃边上。  
“有烟吗？”她朝格林德沃伸出两指，格林德沃把抽到一半的烟塞到她指缝里，她夹着烟送到嘴边深深地吸了一口。  
“什么时候学会抽烟的？”  
“你走后不久。”邓布利多靠在墙壁，仰着头，赤褐色的卷发垂在她的肩头，在昏暗的灯光下，像是一朵又一朵枯萎的玫瑰花。她吐了个漂亮的烟圈，将烟捏在指尖，“一个人对着窗口太无聊了，总得干点什么不是吗？”她侧着头言笑晏晏地说着，晦明不清的灯光下，蓝色的双眸褪去了城市的雾霾，显得格外明亮。  
格林德沃被这双眼睛盯得心中一颤，登时便射了。那女人吐出格林德沃的阴茎，瘪了瘪嘴对邓布利多说：“你这相好也不怎样啊。”  
邓布利多轻笑着说：“他不是我相好。”  
“是吗？”那女人只是随口问问，并没追问，她收下格林德沃的钱，意味深长地看了两人一眼，“那就不打扰二位了。”  
邓布利多没有动捏在指尖的香烟，任由烟灰洒落一地，她说：“那傻孩子和女朋友谈了三年都没敢碰过她，第一次怕他女朋友痛又怕她女朋友不舒服。对着朋友开不了口求助，只好花钱来问我。”  
“为什么跟我说这个？”格林德沃打开烟盒，又点了一支烟，叼在嘴边，“我对你的客人没什么兴趣。”  
“刚才那个女人倒是对我的客人很有兴趣，特别是你，你觉得她，或是他们会在背后怎么聊你？”  
“没兴趣知道。”  
“好吧。”邓布利多拍了拍身上的烟灰就要求，格林德沃出声制止道：“故事说道一半，别走。”  
“听故事可是另外的价格。”邓布利多扔了烟头，“还有吗，烟？”  
格林德沃递给她一支新烟，她凑过去就这格林德沃已经燃着的香烟点燃了自己那支。两个人的额头差点靠在一起，但很快就分开了。  
“也不算什么故事，他同我说，想知道前戏怎么做，我笑着问他这算不算出轨。他竟然傻呵呵地愣住了不知道该怎么办了，我只好对说只要不插入，就不算肉体出轨。我也觉得有趣，真的有男人可以在最后关头忍住不插入吗？所以我试着勾引他，我想知道是不是真的有人能做到肉体出轨后还能保持精神的忠贞？”  
“你什么意思。”  
“没什么意思，只是没想到这个世界上还有如此单纯的年轻人，和他美好的爱情。”邓布利多吸了口烟，“我只是轻轻吓唬了他一下，他就受不了。”  
“所以你故意赶走他？”  
“是啊。”邓布利多抖了抖烟灰，哂笑着说，“让他的良心也好过点，玷污年轻人甜美的爱情，可是要下地狱的罪过。”  
“你这人就是容易对人心软。”  
“是吗，我倒不这么觉得。”  
“也是，至少你不会对我心软。”  
“说得没错。”邓布利多吸了吸鼻子，“我怕了。”  
格林德沃侧头望去，看到邓布利多脸上星星点点的泪光，不是欲求不满的泪水，不是做到爽的哭泣，而是真情实意地悲伤。  
格林德沃以前见过这样的邓布利多，就在她看完《卡萨布兰卡》的时候，蓝色的眼眸像湖泊一般盛满了泪水，她哭得泣不成声，他坐在一旁端着纸巾不停给她擦眼泪，呆呆地不知道说什么宽慰的话语。  
邓布利多一边哭一边问：“为什么，为什么他们明明相爱，却要被迫分开，重逢之后依然无法在一起。”  
为什么，格林德沃也不知道为什么，他是个过于理性的人，完全无法理解邓布利多在看电影时过于感性的想法，他只能安慰道：“因为那两个人在人生际遇中的目标发生了变化，他们各自都有更重要的使命需要完成。”  
“可是这是为什么呢？”邓布利多继续问道。  
格林德沃不知道怎么继续回答，他原本就没仔细看这部电影，只能用最笼统的方式回答：“都是那个年代的错误。”  
“是吗，我们现在这个年代没有战乱，一定和他们不一样吧？”邓布利多天真地问道。  
“是的，我们在和平年代，和他们完全不一样。”  
年轻人的爱恋果然甜蜜，然而过去了就只能是过去了，格林德沃收起回忆，他按住邓布利多捏着香烟的手，吻住她的嘴唇。  
“你刚还说接吻的时候要闭眼，怎么自己却瞪大着眼睛？”格林德沃很快就放弃了那个吻，“是苦的，烟草味。”  
“早就不是以前的味道了。”邓布利多垂着眼，“你现在才发现吗？”


End file.
